Ending (Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame)
cuts to Bruce, Steve, Sam and Bucky at the woods *Bruce':' Now, remember... You have to return the stones to the exact moment you got them. Or you're gonna open up a bunch of nasty alternative realities. *Steve':' Don't worry, Bruce. Clip all the branches. *Bruce: You know, I tried. When I had the gauntlet, the stones, I really tried to bring her back. at Steve I miss them, man. *Steve':' Me, too. *Sam':' You know, if you want, I can come with you. *Steve You're a good man, Sam. This one's on me, though. goes over to Bucky *Steve':' Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back. *Bucky':' How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you. both hug each other *Bucky Gonna miss you, Buddy. *Steve':' It's gonna be okay, Buck. goes over to the Quantum portal and dons the Quantum suit *Sam':' How long is this gonna take? *Bruce':' For him? As long as he needs. For us? Five seconds. picks up Mjolnir (2013) *Bruce':' Ready, Cap? Alright. We'll meet you back here, okay? *Steve':' You bet. *Bruce':' Going quantum. Three, two, one... *Ash: Wait! (Ash, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Pikachu come running up to the Quantum portal with the sorcerer's hat, the blue monkey, the bags of soot and the wand.) *Tigger: Thank goodness Steve hasn't left yet! *Bruce: What is it you guys? *Ash: Here, you need to return our items as well. *Bruce: Oh that's right, you guys also went back in time to get your things to teach Bowser a lesson! (Ash handed the sorcerer's hat, the blue monkey, the bags of soot and the wand to Steve) *Ash: Steve, be carful with the blue monkey. *Steve: Don't worry Ash, I got this. [Steve disappears into the Quantum portal] *Bruce':' And returning in, five, four, three, two, one... doesn't appear on the pad. Bruce looks around the equipment *Pooh':' Bruce, where is he? *Bruce':' I don't know Pooh. He blew right by his time stamp. He should be here. turns around from the pad *Sam':' Well, get him back. *Bruce':' I'm trying. *Ash: Come on Bruce, bring him back now! *Bruce':' Hey, I said, I'm trying! *Bucky':' Guys. walks toward Bucky. Sam, Bucky, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Ash, Pikachu, and Bruce see an old man sitting on a log. Sam Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Ash, Pikachu, and Bucky go near him. *Ash: Is that Steve? *Bucky':' Go ahead. has a smile forming and looks over to Ash. They walks towards the old man and instantly recognizes the now-elderly Steve Rogers *Sam':' Cap? *(OLD) Steve':' Hi, guys. Steve looks over to Sam, Pooh, Piglet,Tigger, Ash, and Pikachu *Sam: So did something go wrong, or did something go right? *(OLD) Steve':' Well, after I put the stones, the hat, the blue monkey, the soot, and the wand back, I thought, maybe I'll try some of that life Tony was telling me to get. *Ash':' How did that work out for you Steve? *(OLD) Steve':' It was beautiful Ash. *Sam':' Were happy for you. Truly. *Pikachu: Pika! *(OLD) Steve':' Thank you. *Pooh: Only thing bumming us out is the fact will have to live in a world without Captain America. *(OLD) Steve':' Oh, That reminds me. out his shield. Try it on. look over to Bucky, who nods, and Sam holds Steve's shield. *(OLD) Steve':' How's it feel? *Sam':' Like it's someone else's. *(OLD) Steve':' It isn't. tries to hold back tears *Sam':' Thank you. I'll do my best. *(OLD) Steve':' That's why it's yours. Sam's hand *Piglet: Sam, I think your going to be a great Captain America *Sam: Thanks, Piglet. *Tigger':' elderly Steve's wedding ring You wanna tell us about Peggy? *(OLD) Steve':' smiling' '''No. No, I don't think I will Tigger. *Pooh: Um... Steve do you happen to bring back some honey for me? *(OLD) Steve: (laughs) Silly old bear. ''the final scenes, Steve has time traveled back to the 1940s to be with Peggy Carter. They are seen dancing to "It's Been a Long, Long Time" in their home, and they end with a kiss. – "It's Been a Long, Long Time" performed by Harry James and His Orchestra, sung by Kitty Kallen, written by Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne Category:Transcripts